Development and Operations (DevOps) is an emerging set of practices and methodologies aimed at bridging the gaps between developers and operations in modern information technology (IT) and software organizations. DevOps practices include automation of the delivery process, cross-functional teams that include developers and operations, alignment of development environments and production environment, etc. One such gap is the disconnection between code changes and production synthetic monitors. Synthetic monitors are scripts or flows executed from an end-user perspective in a production environment, where the monitors alert IT personnel when the user experience is degraded.